Modern clothing and other wearable accessories may incorporate computing or other advanced electronic technologies. Such computing and/or advanced electronic technologies may be incorporated for various functional reasons or may be incorporated for purely aesthetic reasons. Such clothing and other wearable accessories are generally referred to as “wearable technology” or “wearable computing devices.”
Wearable devices are becoming prevalent for enabling users to accomplish various tasks while on the go. For instance, health and fitness, tracking and simple phone-like applications are becoming pervasive. Currently, wearable devices that provide notification (or nudging) based feedback are available. For example, a posture device is available that includes a sensor to detect whether a user is sitting with proper posture. Such a device may vibrate in order to notify the user upon detecting improper posture. However, these devices are limited since they only perform specific applications.